Yes xoxo
by Miri888
Summary: Hades/Persephone In Greek Mythology, Hades is the god of riches. Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby One shot. non graphic Self Harm mentioned. Kind of smutty.


His arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand playing with the hem of her dress that he bought for her. _He buys everything for me_ , she thought with a wicked little smile. When he leaned into her and rested his head on the back of her neck, she wiggled a little in her seat, his lap. Persephone could feel him smile against her, she loved it when they did this kind of stuff. Maybe it was bad, maybe it was selfish, but who could deny that she loved being spoiled by Hades, especially when he got her gifts that people could never afford in their lifetime? Diamond necklaces, designer clothing, custom lingerie, cars, furniture, her brand new boat that he just got for them to travel to hawaii. Well, boat wasn't really the word for it, more along the lines of mega yacht with a full staff and twice the size of the penthouse suite he got for her when they first started dating. Now that they've been together for 3 years, the gifts and presents have only gotten more lavish, if that was even possible. He loved spoiling her as much as she loved getting spoiled, and Gods the sex was great.

When they had started dating, she was strapped for cash due to her college and barely legal, so finding no other options, she placed an ad on a sugar daddy site. While she got plenty of replies, every time she met a potential sugar daddy, they were way too old or stalkerish or just plain _wrong._ After several months of finding no one, she literally ran into Hades while rushing from school to her meeting with her next possible sugar daddy. When he caught her in his big hands and perfectly tailored suit, she was hook line and sinker. They talked and talked and talked after that, giving each other phone numbers to text each other with, and one day she slipped about being a failed sugar baby. Hades instantly texted her a cropped picture of his bank account and had a proposal and she was practically wet just thinking about him getting her things and touching her. Seemed like a win win win win win win situation. She sent him a _yes xoxo_ and things shifted from friends who secretly wanted to fuck each other to a label-less relationship where one gave another several thousands of dollars to kiss the other on that one spot on her neck. After a couple of months cash turned into cash and gifts. That winter break they ran away together to Europe against Persephone's mother's advice and they both let it slip that they were in love with each other after a fight over whether or not they should buy a car there or back in the states. A few months after Persephone's graduation they got engaged and he bought her a shiny custom made 53.7 million dollar house in Connecticut. Demeter refused to talk to her daughter after realizing she was to marry a man 18 years older than her. Hades was the only one who was able to talk her out of harming herself. Things after that slowed down after a while, Persephone going to therapy to calm herself down after losing the one bit of her family she had, neither of them in a rush to get married. They were in love and that was all that mattered. That is until the cops showed up at their door with falsified evidence from her mother and a letter in the mail demanding her back. Demeter when confronted showed a part of her that had never been seen before. Hades has a permanent scar from just left of his hairline to the corner of his lip from the incident. Persephone kisses it every night. After a legal battle for several months over false kidnapping and rape charges, they decide they need a break from the real world and buy a private jet, travelling back to Europe and spending 8 months in Greece, Hades working from his vacation and managing his accounts and shares. The stock skyrockets and he pulls all the money out right before it crashes to the ground. He buys a vacation villa on Lake Como in Italy to celebrate. She gets an all diamond and platinum necklace for christmas and she wears only that when they are in bed that night.

The officially get married in Greece, the huge diamond on her right hand finger and her new husband by her side more than making up for the missing female presence in her life. They get a puppy with only three legs and Hades refuses to budge on the name Spot, so Spot the not spotted rottweiler becomes part of the family. They finally decided to go back to the States, and since then they have been in pure marital bliss, so now Persephone at 21 and Hades at 40 are relaxing on a mega yacht and she is lounging in his lap getting peppered in kisses and nips in her very nice custom dress that he bought for the sole reason of ripping it off later. After all, it is his birthday. She wonders what he's going to act like tonight when she tells him that they're having a baby in 6 months.

Whatever he does, she's sure that she's going to get a new Birkin out of it.


End file.
